The instant application claims priority to Provisional application 62/603,844, filed Jun. 12, 2017. The instant invention relates to the cleaning and/or loading of a muzzle loading rifle. Traditionally, a muzzle loading rifle is cleaned and loaded by hand by placing the butt of the rifle on the ground and passing a ramrod down the muzzle. If the rifle is leaned against a bench, tree or the tailgate of a truck, then there is the possibility that the rifle could slip and fall to the ground. Thus, there is a need for a device useful for securely and safely holding a muzzle loading rifle when said rifle is cleaned and/or loaded.